


Giving chocolate is part of Valentine's day, right?

by meinstorie



Series: KnB Valentine's day dates [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, akafuri - Freeform, aoki - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu - Freeform, valentine's day date kagakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami go on a date on Valentine's day and it's their first valentine together which makes Kagami excited but at the same time he is a bit of nervous. Just cute kagakuro fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The other ships are only mentioned but I'll maybe write about the other couples' dates being implied, but that may take a while or may never happen. I'll see if I have any energy to do that.

Kuroko got out of the shower with a relieved sigh. He had finally finished making the chocolate muffins, which was a miracle. He had been playing basketball with Kagami earlier. That had taken more than a half of his day. But gladly for him he had had the time to bake the muffins for tomorrow. 

The blue-haired man flopped down on his bed with the white towel resting on his shoulders. He had already put on a t-shirt and some shorts as his sleep wear. He was finally earning that rest he had wanted. Finally. 

Kuroko was just about to doze off when a loud noise from his phone woke him right back up. He reached to take his phone opening the chat room of the members of the generation of miracles. 

[ Miracles assemble! ]  
[ 12:03 am ]  
godoflooks: kurokocchi! i need ur help (ﾟДﾟ;≡;ﾟДﾟ)  
shadowplayer: what is it kise-kun?  
godoflooks: i need to borrow ur kitchen  
shadowplayer: what? but the time…?  
godoflooks: i cant use my own kitchen bcuz thtll wake up daikicchi  
shadowplayer: but that doesn’t tell me how you could even use my kitchen. it’s so late…  
godoflooks: im @ ur door, come open it  
shadowplayer: …alright.  
godoflooks: tysm!! ( ﾟヮﾟ)  
luckyitemisglasses: …  
snacklord: wats dis, y is kisechin @ kurochin 4 baking  
absoluteking: atsushi, you didnt know that valentines day is tomorrow?  
luckyitemisglasses: well technically it’s today  
absoluteking: … shintarou  
luckyitemisglasses: forget what I said…  
snacklord: o rite dat means lot of choco  
shadowplayer: yes, and seems like kise-kun wants todghfytd  
shadowplayer: phew tht was close!! Σ(゜д゜;)  
snacklord: kurochin turned in2 kisechin lol  
absoluteking: i wonder if kouki will get me chocolate…  
luckyitemisglasses: I think he will, out of fear  
absoluteking: ...shintarou, youre dead  
snacklord: wish u luck midochin

Kuroko got his phone back from Kise and put it down on the counter. He then continued to help Kise with the chocolate coated cookies he had decided to make for Aomine. 

They were finished with the cookies around two in the morning. Kise decided to spend the night over at Kuroko’s. 

-X-X-X-

Kuroko opened his eyes thinking he was the first one to be awake but he soon found out that wasn’t the case. He found out that Kise was already wide awake looking worried. 

“I hope he likes the chocolate cookies” he muttered to himself not even daring to move. 

“They should be taken out of the fridge, Kise-kun” Kuroko said as he got up touching the cold apartment floor with his toes.

Kise was about to leave the futon he had been sleeping on but he was stopped by the noise of a notification from his phone. He almost jumped at the phone as he reached for it. He took it from the floor and opened the chat. Kuroko had appeared behind him to see what had happened. It was their group chat among the generation of miracles.

[ Miracles assemble! ]  
[ 10:29 am ]  
thebestace: ryota, where the hell r u  
thebestace: o wait, u r at kuroko’s  
thebestace: y u left there in the middle of a night tho  
godoflooks: im here cuz i had some stuff 2 do w/ kurokocchi  
godoflooks: sry 4 not telling u be4 i left（ つ Д ｀）  
thebestace: nah its fine just tell me next time  
thebestace: i got confused becuz u werent around  
shadowplayer: kise-kun will return back home shortly  
thebestace: nah ill come to pick him up we have things to do  
godoflooks: w8 i cant just suddenly go somewhere Σ(゜д゜;)  
thebestace: well go buy clothes for u if thats the prob  
godoflooks: ...okai ill b ready

Kuroko and Kise hurried to pack the cookies into some kind of box. They managed to get everything ready before Aomine came. Kise apologized Kuroko many times what he had done and that he had to leave the shorter male to clean up the futon on his own but Kuroko wasn’t really upset. Kise also apologized Aomine for leaving many times but he just brushed it off and thanked Kuroko for his patience. Then the two males were off leaving Kuroko on his own.

-X-X-X-

Kuroko had finally finished cleaning up after Kise’s surprise visit and he finally had time to prepare for his own plans. He packed the muffins and put on some decently fashionable clothes. He noticed he had a bit of time left before he had to leave to be in time at the meeting place so he decided to go see if there was happening anything in the chats. The miracle group chat was quiet so he decided to message Kagami to make sure he hadn’t overslept or forgotten.

[ basketballtiger ]  
[ 11:40 ]  
shadowplayer: taiga-kun, are you awake?  
shadowplayer: maybe it’s too late to ask now…  
basketballtiger: o tetsuya im awake  
basketballtiger: more like i didnt sleep  
basketballtiger: at all  
shadowplayer: taiga-kun, that’s not healthy  
basketballtiger: whatever  
basketballtiger: can u come over to the meeting place already  
basketballtiger: im already here  
basketballtiger: sry  
shadowplayer: no, it’s fine  
shadowplayer: i’ll be there soon  
basketballtiger: thanks  
shadowplayer: see you in few minutes  
basketballtiger: yeah

-X-X-X-

Kuroko stepped closer to the table where Kagamine was sitting. The redhead didn’t notice the shorter male at first because of his lack of presence but once he noticed him, he gave out a wide grin. Only this was enough to make Kuroko’s heart slightly skip a beat. After the two had started dating Kagami had slowly stopped yelling when he finally noticed Kuroko’s sudden appearances and instead he had started smiling every time he saw the shorter male. Kuroko knew this was the case even when Kagami was just looking at him. The redhead showed a faint smile every time he looked at Kuroko.

“Yo!” Kagami lifted his hand up slightly as he continued to grin. Kuroko noticed the dark circles under his eyes but he decided to stay quiet about the for now. He returned the other’s smile with his own soft smile which seemed to always make Kagami’s heart to skip a beat. This time was no exception. 

“Hello Taiga-kun” Kuroko replied without losing his smile. Kagami had been hearing himself being called that by Kuroko for almost six months now but he still couldn’t stop this little aspect from pulling on his heart strings. 

“S-so Tetsuya, you had some things planned?” The redhead stuttered as a small blush rose to his cheeks. He tried to brush it off with a chuckle but he didn’t succeed. But Kuroko didn’t seem to mind how awkwardly he was acting despite it being their 5th date already. 

“I was thinking of some places to go. Did you have any plans Taiga-kun?”

“No, not really. Despite basketball of course”

“Well, I did find a place that has a decent basketball field and a good view. We could end out date with basketball if we aren’t too exhausted”

“Alright! Sounds like a plan Tetsuya!”

Kagami smiled widely as he let his lips slip out Kuroko’s given name. Kagami would never know that he wasn’t the only one whose heart skipped a beat everytime he heard his given name from his boyfriend’s mouth. Kuroko sighed and smiled as he shook his head. This went over the redhead as he was curiously trying to look what Kuroko had planned for them from his phone. 

As he finished going through the list he accidentally clicked on a notification that had just popped up. It was from the chat of the generation of miracles. Kagami turned over to Kuroko without reading the message giving Kuroko his phone back.

“I think we could go to the aquarium. It’s not too tiring, so we can play basketball later. And I heard they had a whole new wing for sharks” Kagami explained as Kuroko took the phone noticing that the chat room was open. He ignored it for now to answer the taller male.

“Okay. We’ll go there then” the shorter male said before he turned his attention to his phone. Kagami took his hand and started walking. His face was red but he tried to convince himself that he was holding his hand so Kuroko wouldn’t get lost while he looked what was up in the chat room.

[ Miracles assemble! ]  
[ 12:16 pm ]  
godoflooks: kurokocchi!! emrgncy!! pm!!

Kuroko shook his head as he quickly got out of the chat room and opened his and Kise’s chat. The blonde really had typed quickly, so there must be a real problem.

[ godoflooks ]  
[ 12:21 pm ]  
shadowplayer: what is it kise-kun? and why didn’t you just send me a message here in the first place?  
godoflooks: becuz it was the 1st chat 2 open as i was running ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ  
godoflooks: i think i left the cookies in daikicchis car… （ ´,_ゝ`)  
shadowplayer: you can’t get them from there?  
godoflooks: but den i hav 2 ask daikicchi 4 the keys  
godoflooks: & he said i dont need anythng from the car when i tried to get the keys from him  
shadowplayer: that would truly ruin the surprise…  
shadowplayer: I think you should just tell him you forgot your surprise in the car  
godoflooks: i guess i hav no other way  
godoflooks: if he asks anythng ill just tell him tht its not a secret if i tell him  
godoflooks: sry 4 disturbing ur d8 & thx  
shadowplayer: it’s fine, I’ll be going now  
godoflooks: okai bai

Kuroko put his phone back into his back and he turned his head to look at Kagami who was already paying for their tickets to the aquarium. The shorter male panicked. He had known that the aquarium was close by and that they would most likely reach it as he was chatting with Kise but he had been thinking of a paying at least his own ticket. 

“Taiga-kun… How much was it? I’ll pay you back” Kuroko started to go through his back but he was stopped by Kagami’s hand that found its place on his own smaller hand.

“No need, I have enough money to pay for us both and to pay for my own food and such”

 

“Are you sure? I could-”

“No. I’ll pay because you have paid more times than I have”

“Okay. If that is what you want to do”

Kuroko and Kagami both nodded at each other without saying anything more. They understood each other, though Kuroko was still a bit mysterious to Kagami while Kuroko could easily read Kagami. 

The couple got through the gates into the aquarium. Kagami tried to hold his excitement about the sharks because he wanted Kuroko to decide what to do first. The shorter male kept his eyes fixated on the taller male before he chuckled quietly. Kagami got surprised by the sudden chuckle but he also felt his heart beat get louder. Fuck, Tetsuya really was too cute.

“Shall we go see the sharks first?” Kuroko asked as he tugged on Kagami’s shirt waking him up from the trance caused by the smaller male’s cuteness. The redhead blinked few times as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Was I that obvious?” 

“Yes”

Kagami sighed and mentally punched himself. He knew Kuroko had a geart ability of reading people from the training he had gone through to master his ability in basketball. But Kagami still wanted to hit himself for being so eager.

“Taiga-kun, I want to go see the sharks too. They are a new thing after all”

Kagami froze in place, feeling his heart accidentaly forgetting to beat few times. 

“You are grinning very widely, Taiga-kun. It’s very cute” Kuroko said with a straight face. But once Kagami’s face flared up, Kuroko’s ears painted slightly pink and he coughed.

“Shall we get going?” 

“Yeah” came the reply to Kuroko’s question with a voice that seemed choked.

-X-X-X-

Kuroko sat down on a bench as Kagami followed the only tiger shark in the tank with his eyes. The smaller male couldn’t help but look at Kagami when he was smiling so widely just looking at the sharks. He was so cute.

Kuroko started nodding off as he hadn’t slept that many hours because of his busy day and the surprise visit from Kise. 

“Hey! Tetsuya!” Kagami yelled over to the smaller boy but he then noticed that he was sitting still with his eyes closed.

Kuroko started leaning, or more like falling, to the right. But to his own half asleep surprise he didn’t feel to be against a hard wooden bench but he was leaning against something warm. He opened his eyes and glanced over to the warm thing he was leaning against. Kagami was sitting next to him staring right at him. Once the redhead noticed Kuroko was awake, he jumped in place and his face went red. 

“S-sorry. I was just… thinking that if you are tired you should have something to lean on… and… uh” 

Kagami struggled to find the right words and Kuroko couldn’t help it, he let out a chuckle. 

“Wh-what?!”

“Nothing. Taiga-kun, I’m thankful for what you did. But we are on a date so I shouldn’t be sleeping”

Kuroko got up and tidied his jeans. He corrected his bag on his shoulder before turning to face Kagami, who was still sitting on the bench, staring right at Kuroko with worried eyes. Like that he seemed more like a puppy than a tiger. Kuroko chuckled to himself.

“Let’s go see some other sea creatures and then let’s head to eat somewhere” Kuroko spoke out softly as he offered his hand to Kagami. The redhead took his hand as a confused smile took over his face’s features.

-X-X-X-

[ Miracles assemble! ]  
[ 3:01 pm ]  
absoluteking: i lost kouki…  
luckyitemisglasses: that wasn’t a surprise, he most likely ran away  
absoluteking: shintarou… next time we see i have to remember to take a knife with me  
snacklord: lol midochin  
godoflooks: btw y is midorimacchi here  
luckyitemisglasses: what are you talking about?  
godoflooks: u rnt on a d8 w/ tht black haired person  
luckyitemisglasses: you are talking about Kazunari  
godoflooks: ye  
thebestace: how abt murasakibara  
thebestace: & ryota u shouldn’t evn b here we r on a date  
godoflooks: i was curi  
thebestace: im 2  
thebestace: so murasakibara n midorima  
snacklord: tatsuchin had 2 do somethng  
luckyitemisglasses: Kazunari is here with me, but he is so excited about this weird thing so I’m trying to find something to do for myself  
snacklord: o sry guyz  
snacklord: tatsuchin is here  
godoflooks: wow, u rly r on d8s Σ(゜゜)  
thebestace: more surprised of midorima tho  
luckyitemisglasses: what? I have a boyfriend and you expect me to not be on a date?  
godoflooks: o he admitted it  
thebestace: woah  
absoluteking: found kouki  
shadowplayer: even I’m surprised  
godoflooks: ha （　´∀｀）  
godoflooks: evn kurokocchi is surprised  
thebestace: lol  
luckyitemisglasses: I’m not even going to reply to that.  
godoflooks: ill continue my d8 w/ daikicchi, byeeee~ （＾∀＾）ゞ

Kagami looked at Kuroko who was sitting across from him. The smaller male was drinking his vanilla milkshake as he seemed to be concentrated on his phone. Kagami didn’t really mind this, he was happy to be able to watch Kuroko when he wasn’t looking. The concentrating Kuroko was cute in his opinion. 

The smaller male lifted his head up to met a pair of red eyes staring right at him. Kuroko smiled apologetically as he put his phone away into his bag. He also put down the milkshake he had in his hand. 

Kagami noticed that his staring had been noticed but he didn’t move away. He was too busy admiring Kuroko’s blue eyes. 

“Taiga-kun? Are you alright?” Kuroko asked from his seemingly hypnotized boyfriend as he tilted his head in confusion. 

Kagami nodded without taking his eyes away. 

“Your eyes just look pretty” Kagami muttered. It took a moment for him to register what he had just said. 

“I-I mean-!”

“Thank you, Taiga-kun. Your eyes are very pretty as well”

Kagami noticed that Kuroko’s cheeks had turned slightly red and he tried to avoid his gaze from the taller male. It was a rare chance to see Kuroko embarrased so Kagami was quite taken aback when he came face to face with this side of Kuroko. But he couldn’t deny how adorable Kuroko looked when he was flustered. Kagami felt his own cheeks to get hotter the more he looked at Kuroko but he didn’t move his gaze away from him. It would be a waste to do so.

“T-Taiga-kun, would you mind to stop from staring?” 

“No”

“W-what?”

“It’s a rare case to see you embarrased, I’m enjoying it”

Kuroko blushed even more and this time he turned his whole head away from Kagami. The redhead groaned but gave up. The smaller male finally dared to look back at Kagami, who was now pouting. Kuroko let out a chuckle as he watched the pouty Kagami biting on his fourth burger. 

-X-X-X-

Kuroko sat next to the basketball court drinking from Kagami’s water bottle. Kagami was still doing dunks. It was hard for the smaller male to keep up when playing against Kagami. The redhead really was something when it came to laying basketball. 

The sun had started setting and Kagami had finally come to sit beside Kuroko. The two looked at the sky which had painted into the colours of red and yellow. 

Kuroko flopped his head to lean against Kagami’s shoulder. The smell of sweat didn’t bother him at all, more like he liked it because he knew it was Kagami’s smell, his own smell. The smaller one nuzzled his head against the shoulder. His hair tickled Kagami slightly but the redhead didn’t say anything.

Moments like these made Kagami appreciate the him from six months ago. The him who had decided to bring up his courage to confess to Kuroko. The smaller male thought the same.

Suddenly Kuroko jumped and lifted his head back up. Kagami turned over to him with confusion. The smaller boy had started to go through his bag like he was searching for something. Soon he seemed to find it. 

“Taiga-kun. I’m going to ask you to close your eyes”

“Why?” Kagami questioned as he was quite confused by what was happening but he did as said. He closed his eyes shut, feeling his heart speed up slightly from the anticipation. He heard a box being opened.

“Open your mouth” Kuroko’s voice filled his ears and he reflexly opened his mouth. Like Kuroko’s words had been a spell that had gotten him spellbound.

Kagami felt something soft being but into his mouth and soon he tasted chocolate. He gulped down the chocolate tasting thing after chewing on it for a while.

“You can open your eyes now” Kuroko said with a soft chuckle. Kagami’s eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Kuroko’s eyes, then his eyes moved down to the box he had on his lap. The box contained three chocolate muffins that had some colorful chocolate candies on them. One of the muffins was lacking half of its top.

“Here. I hope it tasted alright. I made them yesterday”

Kagami’s eyes moved back to Kuroko’s face which was slightly red as he pushed the box containing the muffins towards the redhead. Kagami was positively surprised by what he was seeing. He took the box from Kuroko and grinned widely.

“They are really good! Thanks!”

“I’m glad”

A soft smile crept on Kuroko’s lips and Kagami once again felt his heart skip a beat. 

“But why, why did you make these?”

“Today is Valentine’s day. Did you forget?”

Kagami really had forgotten and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Guess so”

Kuroko chuckled and got up a bit, to peck Kagami’s lips. The redhead blushed and Kuroko smiled as his hand moved to Kagami’s hair. His hand moved softly through his red hair. It felt so nice. 

They shared few more soft and innocent kisses without even making an attempt to move further away from each other. 

-X-X-X-

Kagami took Kuroko home and they shared a goodbye kiss at the door. Kagami would have wanted to stay longer but he had school early next morning. He cursed silently college for being such a fun ruiner. 

After Kagami had left Kuroko sat in front of a window where he could see Kagami leaving. He sighed as he saw Kagami disappear from his sight. After he was sure he wouldn’t be able to see Kagami anymore he took his phone in his hand.

[ Miracles assemble! ]  
[ 7:56 pm ]  
godoflooks: home sweet home~  
godoflooks: best thing abt living together w/ daikicchi  
godoflooks: d8 never ends  
absoluteking: i should start looking for an apartment for me and kouki  
luckyitemisglasses: I have already contacted people about the apartment me and Kazunari are going to share  
thebestace: woah midorima doesnt waste time  
luckyitemisglasses: we’ve been dating for almost two years, of course it’s time to get an apartment for us  
godoflooks: woo go Midorimacchi (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°  
shadowplayer: am I the only one who hasn’t been dating for over a year?  
absoluteking: yes  
godoflooks: thts bcuz kagamicchi is so dense & slow  
shadowplayer: I don’t know how to feel about that…  
luckyitemisglasses: it’s not like Aomine is better, he is also dense and slow  
absoluteking: if ryota hadnt done anything daiki would still be oblivious of his own feelings  
thebestace: oye  
snacklord: lol tru  
shadowplayer: that’s quite true  
godoflooks: glad im such a good bf (◕‿◕✿)  
thebestace: oye ryota  
godoflooks: help!! ε＝（ﾉﾟдﾟ）ﾉ  
absoluteking: maybe i should buy a dog in our apartment…  
luckyitemisglasses: good way to lure him in  
snacklord: tatsuchin decided 2 stay @ my place  
absoluteking: maybe i shouldve asked kouki to spend a night  
luckyitemisglasses: he would have been so afraid  
absoluteking: shintarou… next time we meet ill be bringing my scissors…

Kuroko noticed that he had gotten message from Kagami so he left the chat with his friends and opened Kagami’s chat.

[ basketballtiger ]  
[ 8:09 pm ]  
basketballtiger: hey  
shadowplayer: hello. what is it?  
basketballtiger: i just thought tht i could come over on White day n cook for u  
shadowplayer: oh  
basketballtiger: i could spend whole weekend  
basketballtiger: ofc we can meet before tht oo  
shadowplayer: okay, I would love to spend that weekend with you  
basketballtiger: aight  
basketballtiger: ill do my best to hav tht weekend to b free  
shadowplayer: I’ll wait for you  
basketballtiger: o  
basketballtiger: do u mean liek  
basketballtiger: for the weekend or liek in general  
basketballtiger: tetsuya??  
basketballtiger: if u fell asleep then msg me tmrw

Kuroko had fallen asleep with the chat open, he had after all slept quite little the night earlier and to him sleep was important unlike to Kagami, who could easily go few nights without sleeping.


End file.
